A Fairy Tail
by AriaCybertronian
Summary: Follow Whitelily Aria as she leaves the Rune Knights and joins Fairy Tail. Lots of adventures, new friendships, new jobs, new life and wait... ROMANCE! What in the Heaven's is going on here?


**Hello everybody! Meow! *waves kitty paw* I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TURNED TO A NEKO! MEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! A stupid mage casted the wrong spell and landed on me… TT^TT but I'm still your Authoress! :D**

**This is based off Fairy Tail, The Rune Knights. I thought they needed more attention. *looks over at Doranbolt and Lahar* Yup, they do. X3 I has so many ideas! *evil kitty giggle***

**Doranbolt: I have an unsettling feeling that that is not a cat.**

**Me: Meow? *tilts head cutely***

**Doranbolt: On second thought, never mind.**

**Lahar: … *sighs***

**Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiroshima-san. I think I spelt it correct… Sorry!**

**Here is my OC for Fairy Tail!**

**Name: Melody Rosa/Whitelily Aria**

**Age: 21**

**Magic: Holder magic, shapeshifting magic and teleportation magic (Shapeshifting is rarely used, depending on the situation, yes I made that up except the teleportation magic and holder magic.)**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Magic Council (former)**

**Occupation: Rune Knight Trainer and Communications Expert (former)**

**Personality: Calm, likes to play her violin and harp, enjoys soft music, also likes soft breezes, likes to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. Sometimes short tempered, occasionally is clumsy and shy, depending on what is going on around her. Also, she is very dense, depending on the situation.**

**Appearance: Always wears a black hooded cape after leaving the Rune Knights, rarely takes it off. Underneath the cape, she wears a simple black skirt, a half-sleeve shirt (similar to Natsu's in the GMG) that has the same design to Natsu's one except it is white and black. (Black outlines and white as a base.)**

**Relatives: Doranbolt (brother) Erza (BFF, almost as a cousin)**

**So that's it, further information is classified. She only appears in the Grand Magic Games and everything after it. (GMG for short) (Yes, hair and eye colour is also classified. You'll find out shortly.) Oh and she joined Fairy Tail a little later after the others returned from Tenroujima.**

**OH AND! The characters may be OOC in a few areas, since the Rune Knights weren't mention much at all. *pout***

**On with the story! I hope it's not too bad!**

**_Melody's POV_**

_It felt… weird, being in a guild, Fairy Tail at that. Oh hello! My name is Melody Rosa or Whitelily Aria, a former member of the Rune Knights, Top Trainer due to my fighting abilities. Not that I wanted to be in the Top section anyway, I can be a bit shy you know… I still missed my friends, Lahar and Doranbolt, I still send them letters, which they reply almost instantly… I should be going._

I placed my black cape on and lifted the hood on, covering half of my face. My small and blunt but noticeable fang glittered under the sunlight as I walked, a few people moved aside and few shouted greetings, to which I replied with a wave and the rest just moved past me as if I was just an ordinary citizen, to which I was. My cerulean blue eyes shifted around as I entered the guild, ducking from a thrown chair from the ruckus Gray and Natsu were causing, making the whole guild join in.

"_Ohayo_, Mirajane-san." I greeted, nodding my head. (Ohayo means good morning, sorry if I spelt it wrong.)

"_Ohayo_, Rosa-chan." The barmaid smiled, "The same?"

I nodded, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_." (Thank you very much.)

"No need to be so polite, Rosa-chan." She said, before going off and getting my drink.

I sat there watching the guild fight and chuckled.

"Rosa-chan, your drink."

"_Arigatou_, Mirajane-san."

"Just call me Mirajane or Mira."

I nodded and sipped my frozen blueberry milkshake.

The master came in with Erza and everyone stopped fighting.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS ABOUT TO START AND I HAVE CHOSEN THE PEOPLE TO WILL GO!"

I sipped my milkshake and listened carefully.

"First, we have Natsu Dragneel!"

A loud roar could be heard and another followed as soon as the master said the next name.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Erza Scarlet! The last participants will be Lucy Heartfillia and Melody Rosa!"

I almost fell off the chair I was sitting on and stared at the master. I haven't been on any jobs yet and no-one saw my magic, so why was he choosing me?

"You are a Rune Knight Trainer and Communications expert, yes?"

"How did you…?"

"Doranbolt contacted me and told me to put you in, plus we want to see your magic, don't we you brats?!"

"YEAH!" A loud cheer echoed and I smiled slightly.

"Alright then…"

*Time Skip*

I looked around in amazement and Crocus, the capital city of Fiore, I have to admit, it looked simply splendid! Even if it was my former home, I haven't visited it in quite a while.

I bumped into someone and turned to look.

"Doranbolt." I whispered and stared at his retreating form before placing my hand above my pocket, only he knows that there is a hidden pocket in the cape, he brought it to me after all.

Taking out a note and keeping up with the group, I read it silently.

_Lahar and I will be in the Grand Magic Games, don't disappoint us, before we forget, you have to do the Pandemonium. Sorry for the spoiler… Lahar will be the guest host for that one. Impress us._

_-Doranbolt and Lahar_

I smiled slightly and continued on the way with my comrades.

*Time Skip*

I was with Erza at the hotel room playing cards and glancing at the clock, they're going to be late… Focusing my attention back to the game I quickly placed 10 on 9 and 9 again on 10 before slapping my hand down on Erza's pile, which was way shorter than mine. (The game's called Speed.)

"I won… Again."

"They're back."

*Time Skip*

After Erza giving them a long lecture, I realised Lucy wasn't here.

"Where's Lucy-san?"

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking around.

"We haven't seen her." Gray said.

I sighed and teleported out of the hotel room after I told them to wait there before appearing next to Warren and informing that Lucy was missing before noticing that the Hotels were rising up and told them to hurry up and search for her before anything bad happens before teleporting to the now appeared path.

"Warren and the others are on it, now who wants to participate?" I asked, "I was thinking Lisanna, because then we'll have two lovebirds here."

Natsu and the take-over mage told me to cut it out before staring at the paths.

"Let's go."

I rushed forward while the others had trouble catching up to me.

"_Gomen_, I trained a bit before joining the guild."

"Can't you teleport us there?"

"I have no idea how it looks like! How am I gonna teleport you there when I don't have a visual?!"

*Time Skip*

I teleported them to the centre when we saw it to save time and rushed forward before the thing rotated again making us fall in the river.

I looked around and saw something flashy before teleporting myself to it and grinned, the goal.

Teleporting back I told them I found it and I, again, teleported the group over where we met the pumpkin mascot thingy.

"Teleportation magic, that's handy. Anyway, you've came 2nd."

"Then Sabertooth's first, eh?" I muttered.

"At least we're second. Nothing to worry about now." Erza said.

"Now you'll have to find your way back." The pumpkin head person said.

"No need, teleportation mage over here." I said as I placed a hand on Lisanna and Erza before telling the others to have some kind of contact and noticed that Gray was shoulder-to-shoulder with Natsu and holing Erza's hand, Natsu was stepping on Lisanna's foot. Poor girl… I quickly teleported us to the hotel room and we immediately went to bed.

*Time Skip 2 days*

"M-Mira-san…" I mumbled, facepalming at the… eh… battle?

*Time Skip (a few minutes)*

I smirked at the others, unlike me they were on the field, I wasn't since I had my own private reasons, including my identity before cheering them on.

"LUCY-SAN! WENDY-SAN! ERZA-SAN! HAVING FUN?"

"You have to be on the field too!"

"First Master?"

"Off with the cape and down to the field you go!"

"Don't wanna."

"OFF YOU GO!" My cape suddenly vanished and I was on the field.

"FIRST MASTER!"

I summoned another cape and trudged to the middle of the field before tapping Lucy on her shoulder and gesturing outside, to which she happily responded.

"Master Mavis forced me to go out the field, I ain't doing it."

"I see… Is it because of your identity?"

"Yeah."

"How important is it?"

"Important enough to make a few council members come looking for me."

"Are you a criminal?!"

"I was formally in the Council, I'm sure my brother and his best buddy is gonna come looking for me."

"Your brother?"

"Doranbolt."

"EHHH?!"

"Keep it down."

"Sorry."

*Time Skip*

It was the day for the Pandemonium event.

"Erza-san, may I volunteer?"

"The spot's empty, go ahead." I smiled slightly as I thanked her.

"_Arigatou._"

I went to my hotel room shared with the others, who were fast asleep before taking a quick shower, grabbing a set of clothes and changed into it before going to bed.

*Time Skip*

I woke up and quickly changed into my usual attire and placed my cape on before waking Natsu up and dodging his punch and going down to eat breakfast.

"Rosa-chan, are you sure about it? You don't have your Second Origin unlocked yet."

"I was the Top Trainer and the Communications Officer in Rune Knights, Lucy-san, my Second Origin has already been unlocked."

The celestial mage nodded in understanding, "I see. Oh look, it's your turn to go up."

"Lastly, from Fairy Tail A, we have MELODY ROSA!"

A few boos and a few questioning murmurs wondering who I was before some cheering for me.

I stepped out and instantly saw Lahar sitting next to the former council member, Yajima, I think. I sent a single wave and my hand went back underneath the cape.

"Today's event is Pandemonium… (Insert boring introduction on what it is.)"

"We Rune Knights use it as a training system too."

_'Lahar you idiot, don't forget I used to be a Rune Knight too and a Trainer at that.'_ I thought.

I remember the letter, **_impress us…_**

Suddenly, a small bag appeared in my vision, my hand shuffled about before I took one out and a one appeared.

"You're *hic* lucky, I'm number *hic* eight." Cana, from Fairy Tail B team said.

"You're drinking too much, Cana-san." I said before walking up to the upside-down tower.

"I, Melody Rosa, from Fairy Tail A, challenge a hundred."

"That isn't possible-kabou…" The pumpkin mascot said.

"I don't care. I'm challenging a hundred." With that, my cape fell to the floor, revealing my onyx black hair that had a single dull silver streak on the right side. My cerulean blue eyes glared at the tower with determination and my fang sharpened slightly.

"It's Whitelily Aria, THE EX-TOP TRAINER OF THE RUNE KNIGHTS! SHE APPEARED!" The bald guy said, what was his name again?

"Don't forget she's our only and best communications expert." Lahar added.

I entered the building and declared, "I am Melody Rosa, no, Whitelily Aria from Fairy Tail A, I challenge 100."

Monsters started to appear almost instantly and I leaped up to a higher point.

"RE-QUIP!" I re-quipped into my Heaven's Tears Armour, a set from the Holy Armour Set, it look similar to Erza's Black Wing Armour except that the wings were real.

"Hell's Fear!" A circle of swords appeared and flew down to the monsters.

I looked around and saw a purple-black eye with legs bouncing away and narrowed my eyes.

By now, there were 28 D classed monsters, 10 C class, 1 B class and the A classed remained the same and so did the S class.

I heard the host drone on and on and on outside.

Deciding that I needed to get rid of the pests that were failing to attack me, I quickly unleashed the Sun's Circle, (I'm making it all up! Waaah!) This was basically the strongest attack I had on this set and goodbye D and C classed monsters! I quickly re-quipped into my Robe of Fallen Souls, which looked pretty similar to Erza's Robe of Yuen except its grey and white. I quickly used the staff that was included with the set and fired missiles, fireballs, bombs etc. at the B monsters.

*Time skip*

I gasped for air desperately from all the magic I had just used. Standing up and dodging a fist from one of the A classed monsters, I sliced off its arms and legs with my katanas from another armour set, well more of a ninja/assassin clothing called, Divine Assassin, strange name, right?

The rest of the A classed came charging at me and I jumped to the side, getting hit in the process.

Grunting, I stood up and unleashed the Moon's Tears, successfully killing all the A classed but getting thrown back and out of the building. I landed on the chains and the S classed monster appeared, I stood up and quickly ex-quipped into my normal attire with my now-last weapon, a black with white handled scythe.

"Ready when you are."

*Time skip*

I hated to admit it, but this monster was kicking me like a rag doll.

I summoned the last of my strength and dashed forward with the rest of my strength, swiping at the eye in the centre and falling back down, the monster took major damage but still stayed alive and I rolled to the side avoiding to get stepped on. I shakily stood up and clutched my side, grunting.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! I'M HERE IN THIS ARENA TO PUT MY GUILD'S NAME BACK ON TOP! **I'M NOT GIVING UP!**" I cried out, shapeshifting quickly into a dragon.

"**I'M NOT BACKING DOWN UNTIL THIS THING GETS DESTROYED TO A MILLION PIECES! I'M. NOT. BACKING. DOWN! SECOND ORIGIN ACTIVATE!"**

I smirked when I felt half my magic power come back and charged forward, breathing out stars along the way.

"**ROAR OF THE NIGHT DRAGON**!"

I watched in satisfaction as the monster evaporated and the eye crack. That seemed a little too easy and why was I still inside?

Then I realised that there was an almost-destroyed classed monster left and sighed, debating whether I should activate my secret weapon or not. Deciding not to activate it, I turned around and got smacked into a wall.

I'll be honest, I had shit tons of trouble standing up and when I finally got up, I got smacked down again.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

I throw my shattered sword (kinda like Erza's sword/staff that comes with the Thunder Empress Armour) at the monster with full strength and sighed in relief when it died.

"Finally… I did it… I'm so gonna enjoy those shocked faces. Hehehehe…" I giggled before collapsing.

*Time Skip*

I woke up in a bed. I noticed I was wearing a nightgown and I didn't put it on. I started to freak out slightly.

"Virgo did it."

I breathed out a breath I didn't think I was holding before I lifted my head up.

"Lahar…"

"Aria-san."

I smiled slightly.

"Doranbolt-san gave me the note. I hope I did well."

Lahar nodded, a foreign emotion could be seen in his amethyst eyes.

"Lahar-kun, what's wrong?"

"You almost killed yourself, if you did that… Doranbolt… would be… locked away again…"

"That's not the reason. I can see it."

"It's nothing of importance."

"You can lie to anyone you like, but you can't lie to me. I've known you since childhood."

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

I grabbed him arm just as he was about to leave, "you're not going until you tell me what's wrong Lahar-chan." Grinning inwardly because I knew that always made his pissed.

He gave me a disapproving look, he always whacks me on the head when I say that! Something big is bothering him…

"Lahar, c'mon, just tell me what's wrong already! Please?"

He turned to me, "Are you that desperate?"

"If my best childhood friend is upset! Of course I'd be desperate to know what got on your nerves!" _'Not to mention my childhood crush…'_

"I've… fallen for a certain someone."

I stared at him in surprise and smiled, even though my heart dropped, "Congrats! Who is it?"

"You are dense you know…"

I gaped at him, "Are you talking about Doranbolt?"

It was his turned to be surprised, "What? NO! It's you!"

As soon as it came out, he clapped his hands over his mouth.

My eyes were wide and my head dipped down, slowly an honest happy smile appeared, "Really?

His cheeks were a deep crimson red and I laughed, "Silly Lahar…" I felt blood rushing to my face and looked up.

He seemed ashamed, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm-"

_'HOLY SHIT! I'M KISSING HIM! WAAAAH!' _My brain was in a fritz and squealing.

I quickly pulled back and dove under the covers muttering 'I can't believe I just did that…'

The blanket was removed and I buried my head under the pillow.

"That's was so embarrassing…" I mumbled.

I felt someone petting my hair and purred softly.

"I see you still have that habit of being a neko."

"I'M NOT A NEKO!" I screamed, bolting up and glaring at him, "I just have the blood of a neko running through me!"

"Same thing."

"It- what- no- I'M NOT A NEEEEEKOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, banging my fist on his head.

"Ow, Aria-san, stop, ow, it!"

I folded my arms and turned away from him, pouting.

"Are you… Pouting?"

I remained quiet as I felt a sudden drain of energy, and mumbled something, I felt myself tipping to the side and landing on something white before gently being laid down. Too bad my vision was blurry.

"Get some rest. I have to go back to Doranbolt."

"M'kaaay…" I slurred out before falling asleep.

*Time Skip*

I woke up with Fairy Tail members surrounding me, Doranbolt and Lahar were off to the side, but here nevertheless.

_'Why is Lahar here? Oh… Oh… OH. MY. LORD! I still can't believe I kissed him. Right…'_

"Rosa-chan? Um… Rosa-chan?"

"_Gomenasai…_" I replied, "I spaced out a little, and my name is Whitelily Aria."

"_Oi_, as soon as the Grand Magic Games are over, it calls for a party!" Natsu declared.

But being the dense me, "I thought the King hosted an after-party when the Games finished."

"I mean, our OWN party."

"I don't think I will be participating then. You people get drunk too easily and without guards…" I trailed off with a shudder, "No way."

"It'll be fun! C'mon!" Natsu whined.

I glared at him, summoning my twin katanas, "No means no."

"Alright geez…"

"I don't think I'll be able to participate anymore, I wasted every bit of magic energy left and that I'm confined here… _Gomenasai…_"

"It's okay, we've got this!" The master reassured.

*Time Skip*

I was rather… embarrassed… Wearing a gown? Not exactly my type of thing. Erza's gonna pay for forcing me here. It was a really beautiful, a light pink strapless ball gown with lime green vine-like designs on the side and a baby pink sakura flower jewel necklace with a silvery thread that was surrounded by fresh green vines resting in-between my collarbones, my black hair with a streak of red was in 2 identical buns each had a thin metal stick (what do you call the things you put in your hair again?) with vines weaving in and out and at the end was a light pink sakura jewel (similar to the necklace.) I was also wearing black silk gloves that reached to my elbows and black glass heels (kinda like Cinderella's) several reporters were here taking pictures of wizards. I felt slightly uncomfortable and lifting up the gown, started to walk towards Erza and Kagura.

"_Konnichiwa minna!_" (Hello everyone!) I called over, reaching to Erza and smiled.

"_Konnichiwa_ Rosa-san." Kagura said.

"Aria-chan, Kagura and I are now sisters!" Erza said happily.

"Congratulations." I said, smiling before the music started.

"Do you have a dance partner?" Erza asked me suddenly.

"EH?! _Nani?_" (what?)

"This is a party, which involves dancing, so go find a dance partner already!" Erza encouraged.

"What about you?"

Erza smiled, "I've got Laxus."

"What about Jellal?" I asked before looking back hesitantly over my shoulder. Kagura and Millianna were both calm.

"Don't worry, Ultear owned up."

"I see…"

"Jellal and Meredy are busy fighting other guilds."

I nodded again.

"Who are YOU with?"

I stammered, "Um…"

At that moment, Hibiki popped up, "If you do not have a partner, I would most gladly volunteer."

The Trimen always found a way to annoy me so I replied, "I have a partner, just waiting for him to show up."

Dejected, Hibiki walked off.

I sighed, "Annoying."

"I agree." Erza said, before waving at us and leaving for the dance.

The others were soon picked up by their partners and went off to dance as well.

I went off by myself, wandering around aimlessly until I bumped into someone.

"I was looking for you…"

"Doranbolt?"

"Yeah, could you come?"

"I need to change out of this first though! It's hard to run like this!"

"No time! Let's go!"

I sighed, lifting it up and running after Doranbolt and tripping, I took off my heels and put it in my… subspace (where I put my armour and swords) I suddenly had an idea, reequipping into my robe, I followed Doranbolt at a much quicker pace, we came to the edge of Crocus, where Jellal, Meredy and Ultear along with Lahar, who was badly injured.

His left leg was broken, both his arms had deep wounds that were still bleeding and his other leg was in no condition to walk because it wasn't even there! Scratches and heavy injuries littered across his body from head to toe and I gave a cry from desperation.

"LAHAR!" I cried, running forward and checking his wounds, "What happened?"

They explained to me about the 9 Demons that came from Zeref's book.

"We've been trying to stop the bleeding but…"

I sighed and nodded, "I understand, but I would believe you should have left it to me."

Ultear stared at me, "Wait… I recognise you! The Life mage's student!"

I allowed a small smile, "I thought everyone forgot about me. Take a step back and cover your eyes."

Everyone did exactly what I said.

Once they were at a safe distance, I began to mutter an ancient spell, a healing spell. Healer's Magic.

A searing pain came across me and I clenched my teeth together and focused even harder, fighting the urge to scream in pain. The Healer's Magic was not so easy to cast, you need to have at least 100 years of training, which I don't.

A blinding silver light shallowed everyone present and when it was gone, Lahar's wound were all healed and I allowed myself to relax slightly, but kept the spell going.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"I haven't stabilized him yet. I need five more minutes." I replied, quickly blocking out all noises and concentrated even more.

*Time skip*

I realised I was in bed again. Wait. Why did it look so royal-like and all?

"I told the Council about who you were."

I turned around, "Lahar, you know as well as I that-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. Wait… What is that…?" He asked, noticing the stack of paper in my temporary room, looks I'll be staying here for a while.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I said, grabbing the stack of papers and kicking him away. (Like how Lucy does it to Natsu and Gray.)

"What is it anyway? It's not something to do with the Magic Council-"

"_IIE!_" (No) I shouted, hugging the paper even more tightly and blushed slightly, "Just a work in progress novel…"

"Can I read it after you're done?"

"Doranbolt! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Came to visit, now answer the question."

"Hmm… Nope. Lucy took the first spot, Levy took the second, Mirajane took the third and even though I would normally allow 3… Erza's doing forth, she scares me."

"The great life ma-" Doranbolt had no time to finish that sentence off because I was strangling him, forgetting about my novel.

I didn't even notice Lahar picking the papers up and reading it nor did I notice that he was totally engrossed.

"Oh… _Oi!_ Lahar, reading it already I see."

"EH?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

We got no response.

"Um… Lahar? _Oi_, sis… Is your novel that bad?"

I punched Doranbolt, "Shut up. It's either really good or really bad. I doubt it's not that bad since he's actually reading it."

"More like being sucked into it."

I suddenly grinned, "Hey, Doranbolt. You realise this is probably the only chance to do the final thing we always wanted to do right?"

"Hmm?"

"Prank 'im."

"You still remembered it?"

"Yup, just dump him in pink paint or something, after I get my novel out from him."

We both set off to work and I snickered quietly.

"_Oi_, Lahar-san? Can I have my novel back?"

"Hmm? Oh, apologises." He said, as he handed me my precious novel.

After I stacked them up neatly I saw Lahar peeking over my shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_OI_! LAHAR! HEADS UP!"

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT WHILE I AM RIGHT NEXT TO HIM! YOU MORON!"

I shrieked as paint fell down and I hid in Lahar's cape a few splashes of paint falling on my head, and when I dared to peek from Lahar's cape, I noticed Lahar was trapping Doranbolt with his runes with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"SHE WAS A PART OF IT TOO!"

"I've wanted to see her reaction in pink. I got that so I'm sparing her just this once. For you though…"

I sighed before going to the showers, this paint was already itching at my skin.

"Don't create too much of a fuss or else you'll find yourself being dumped in the middle of no-where with no magic!" I called over my shoulder before entering the bathroom, "AND MY NAME IS WHITELILY ARIA! USE IT!"

"HELP ME OUT FIRST!"

I ignored him as usual and quickly took a shower, before deciding to take a bath.

*Time skip*

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because Doranbolt was poking me awake WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHTUB!

"KYAAA! YOU PERVET!" I screamed, using his cape to wrap around the… private parts.

"G-GOMEN! LAHAR WAS PANICKING TO THE POINT THAT HE ALMOST BECAME PARANOID! I HAD TO COME IN!"

"G-G-GET OUT!" I shouted, kicking him out and letting go of the cape before getting my hoodie-towel (it's like a really long fluffy hoodie jacket that reaches up to your lower thigh and it obviously has a hoodie attached to it) and my other towel.

*Time skip*

I stepped out in the hoodie-towel thing and noticed Lahar was sleeping on my bed, Doranbolt must've teleported away or something.

I opened my wardrobe and checked out my outfits.

"Um… Let's see…"

Natsu banged the door open and looked at me then Lahar then back at me.

"The ball's still going on if you want to attend." He whisper-said before quickly closing the doors.

I stared at him before re-quipping the gown.

"Hnnnn…"

I turned around.

"Lahar-san, I'm going to the ball, it's still on. I'll see you later!" I called, closing the doors behind me.

*Time skip*

Avoiding dancing couples and to Lucy who was resting with a cup of orange juice in her hands.

"Lucy-san!"

"Hmm? Oh! Aria-chan!"

I quickly poured myself a cup of lemonade and sipped it.

"Where's your… partner?" I asked.

"Trying to find you and drag you here."

I rolled my eyes playfully and pointed ahead, Natsu was running towards us with Lisanna.

I saw a flash of black-green hair and quickly excused myself, changing course to the Commander of the 4th Custody Unit captain.

"Huh? Where'd he go? He was here two seconds ago!"

Wandering around and getting lost in the crowds of people I ran into someone- literally ran into someone- and looked up to meet amethyst eyes.

"Lahar-san, are y-" I stopped short when I saw what he was wearing.

He bent down and kissed the back of my left hand, "May I ask for a dance?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Um… If I recall… The party should be 2 days and it started yesterday at 9pm… on the 24th of December… so today's the 25th of December, correct?"

(I had to make it up, my internet stopped working for a bit so yeah, and I'm too lazy to edit. Sorry readers.)

"And…?"

"Huh? What do you- oh… Today's Christmas."

"Beside that point, I think you have a few friends waiting for you on the stage."

"Erza?! Mirajane?! LUCY?!"

"I thought it was appropriate to raise the Christmas spirit." Erza replied.

"It looked fun."

I deadpanned at Mirajane, "Everything's fun for you."

"So, are you coming or what?" Lucy asked.

I huffed before giving Lahar a quick pat on the shoulder and going up, noticing the others were already in Christmas clothing, I quickly hid behind the curtains and re-quipped into a red cotton dress with white fur outlines and my hair was plaited with a holly as the hairtie.

"Are we singing?"

"Yeah, I figured since we're all good at it and the song's called Last Christmas. Here are the lyrics." Mirajane said, handing them out, "Ah… It seems we ran out of copies… Gomenasai, Aria-chan."

"Its fine, I don't need it, I know the lyrics off by heart."

"I see."

We heard music in the background and I suddenly had a major stage fright.

Name: Last Christmas (I gave you my Heart)

Singer/band: Taylor Swift

Code: **_Mirajane,_****Erza, **_Lucy, _Lily/me, **_all._**

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._**

**This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.**

_Once bitten and twice shied, (A/N: shy-ed) I keep my distance, but, you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me…

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note, saying, 'I love you' I meant it.

_Now I know, what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again._

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give to someone special._**

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._**

**_A crowded room, and friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you, and your soul of eyes._**

**My god, I thought you were, someone to rely on, me. I guess I was a shoulder to cry on…**

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a girl on a cover, but, you tore her apart… Maybe this year, maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special._

**_'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._**

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._**

**_And last Christmas~…_**

And this year… It won't be anything like, anything like…

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…_**

_-END-_

I hesitantly looked up to meet the smiles of Mirajane and Erza with a shocked Lucy.

"I didn't know you could sing!" The celestial mage said in amazement.

"I can do a lot of things you can't think of."

"Seducing a man?" Lucy tried.

"That is not on my list."

The group burst into laughter.

"C'mon, I wanna go off already." I whined.

"Me too." Lucy agreed, getting nervous from all the attention that everyone else was giving us.

"Alright." Erza nodded.

"I was having fun…"

"STOP SAYING THINGS ABOUT FUN! YOU'RE TURNING OUT TO BE LIKE ELFMAN!" Lucy said, eyes wide.

I quickly excused myself and ex-equipped back into the gown before meeting with Lahar at the side of the steps leading off the flourished stage.

"I never knew you knew how to sing."

"I know lots of things but I don't bother doing them because there isn't a need to."

Lahar only looked at me with a raised eyebrow to which I replied with an innocent smile.

*Time Skip*

I listened to my shoes running across the many concrete sidewalk of Crocus as I sprinted down the street to my house, trying to catch up to my brother, Doranbolt who was far ahead of me.

I reached the door and leaned on the frame for support.

"I… never should… have… given you a… head start…" I panted, plopping down on the couch in the living room, "Why are we at our house anyway?" I asked before taking a quick sip of icy cold water before asking once again, "Why are the lights at the lowest settings? I can barely see 2 meters within my sight!"

The lights flickered back to their normal setting and I gaped.

The boring white paint that was peeling off, (since we were both too busy and lazy to repaint it,) was now a royal light blue and the ceiling had a crystal clear chandelier hanging off the centre, the old brown, dull leather couch was now a onyx leather black colour and a lilac-colour glass coffee table was placed next the left end of the couch where a glass vase with a few glass gems that were decorating it had a bouquet of white and black lilies placed neatly and a very expensive-looking painting with a pure gold frame was etched to the right wall.

3 large rosewood bookshelves filled with my favourite books written by my favourite authors were lined up neatly to the left and I immediately rushed over to grab one. I was immediately engrossed and barely noticed Lahar entering the house and my brother shooing him off to a room.

*Time Skip*

I yawned and opened the door to my bedroom and took in the surroundings, I could definitely tell that a spell was casted so that it made the inside way more spacious than the outside. Light silver and black walls, hidden lights around the room and a queen sized bed with a spare hammock next to my mini-sized library and I quickly went to the bathroom door and stared, it was a light purple and it also had hidden lights on the ceiling. A bathtub twice the size of me was placed on the left side vertically and the shower was on the opposite, it was quiet spacious.

"Shiny…" I muttered, staring at the shiny white bathtub before running my hand across the silky curtain of the showers, "and smooth too."

I guessed that they made the insides are lot bigger with magic and inwardly thanked them, Doranbolt was always complaining about space.

I took a quick shower, wrapped myself in a normal towel and slipped on my fox slippers before heading out and quickly changing into a set of the plainest pjs I could find, guess the royal family gave us the high quality brands… I took out a simple amethyst purple silk mid-thigh half see-through nightgown, and rolled my eyes. If Doranbolt was to come in here any moment he would stare like a crazy perverted idiot he is. I flopped on the queen-sized, white with black pillows and blankets bed and… is that hair?

"Doranbolt, get out of my room."

A groan.

I felt a hairtie and pulled at it before gently grabbing a handful of hair and sniffing it.

Cinnamon, not liquorice, so it's not my brother… THIS IS DISTURBING! WHO'S IN THE BED WITH ME?

"Hmm? Oh… Hello Aria-san."

"L-Lahar-kun? Why does your hair smell like cinnamon?"

"Wait, you didn't sniff at my hair did you?"

"Um… I did?"

"And pray tell, why does your hair smell of vanilla?"

"Why does your hair smell like cinnamon?" I asked again.

"Why did you sniff my hair anyway?"

"Coz it kinda identifies who the person is, like my brother's shampoo has a soft/medium liquorice smell to it. Erza's has a strawberry smell because she invited me over to her place. We get curious from time to time anyway."

"I see… I was curious too."

"Don't use my line against me."

"I already did."

"How do I put up with you?" I muttered before snuggling under the covers and nudging his head with my forehead.

"How do you expect me to answer when I'm not you?"

"Shut up or it's out of the room you go."

"You're mean."

I swear my face was the shade of the ruby gem, "_K-Kawaii…_" (Cute.)

"I'm not pouting for your information."

I yawned and with a last snuggle I drifted off to the endless pit of nothing we humans named sleep. Last thing I heard was me mumbling something that I wasn't sure was even words…

**DONE! How do you like it? This is for FanfictionFanBeginner, who almost committed suicide from a few bullies, who called her weak and said that she wasn't worth living and was a disgrace to human race. I don't understand people these days, anyway, if she's dead, think of this as a see you in heaven and have a safe trip gift, if she's not dead, please don't kill yourself, you've got friends here. She didn't request it, nope, she didn't.**

**I'm thinking of making a Christmas special... I'll try updating every single on of my stories as a present to those followers and add a one-shot or a spoiler, might be a little late though... Shout out to Weijia Cat, Katie Zhu, Bianca Black/FanfictionFanBeginner, Kelly Liu, Amy Qiu even though you made Fiction almost commit suicide. (Facebook and school friends.)**

**-Aria**


End file.
